mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
List of musicians
The My Little Pony Friendship is Magic fandom is unique in the enormous amount of music it inspires, likely thanks to the talent of the show's own music composers Daniel Ingram (songs) and Will Anderson (background music). Many musicians have made both remixes of songs from the show and original tracks. Fan music varies greatly in genre, from various styles of music such as instrumental, composition, acoustic, rock, even rap/hip-hop, and of course EDM. Remixes of the many songs featured in the show are popular, but there has also been a great deal of original, pony-inspired music, including pony-related covers of other songs and all new compositions with original lyrics. Here's an entire list of musicians (including either their former names or other names they go by) from back in 2011 to Present and still growing and improving (some may have already left, but some may still be here with us <3): **OuTbREak* (aka Gaiden, Component, Rucksterrrrr, Fiber Wire, Duskfall, Chasing Horizons, Operation System, District 5, Kickstand, 14 Days of Panic, Ghost Dances, Dead Letter Postman) *• "/l:xical daze/;\ •(aka 2dotthings_, DEER VIOLENCE) *0neTr1ckP0ny *174UDSI *2007excalibur2007 *3M0 DJ *3SPIRIT *3ternal *4EverfreeBrony *8-Bit Equestria *A&R *A2Z *Acarcion(aka Mrs. Batty Wings) *Acid Applejack *Acouste Wholenote *AcousticBrony *AcoustiMandoBrony *AdamMasterArt *AdamTh3Walker *Addictia *Additive Subtractive(formerly Burst) *Aeswa(aka Meccy, Dethryoea, K.G.) *Aftermath *Agatan *Age Of Vinyl *AJ Young *Alex S. *ALfiux *Alikore *All Levels at Once *AlmightyFluttershine *Alycs *AmongTheHerd *&I *And The Rainfall *AndNoOneDriving (aka WHATLIGHTS) *AnimatedJames *AnimatronicPony *AnNy Tr3e *ANTHROUGH MUSIQUE *A Symphony Of Two *Aoshi *Apex *AppleBukker(aka @pplebukker) *Aphylliate *Aventrix *'Shy *APPL3JVCK *Applejinx *ArchersOfAgincourt *Archie *Army Gaben *ArtAttack *Arvianth *AshleyH *AspectOfTheStorm *Assertive Fluttershy *AuraTheUnicorn *Aurelleah *Aurum Noble *AussieAsher *ΛUTOMATIC JΛCK *Automatrix *Aviators *Avrx *AWal *AwkwardMarina *Axiom Music *Ayane Fukumi (aka DCIM) *Aydrayy *Baasik *Bagpipe Brony(aka Psychgoth) *bank pain *Base Code *BassBoostingBrony *BassClef *Batouta *BeatemBaeLuna (aka Enuna) *Belgerum *Bexis *BL1NKY *Black Electric *Blackened Blue *BlackGryph0n *BlackIce *BLANK3T *Blastie Beats *BLAST MAH KILIT *Blaze *BlazeGriff1n *Blazin'Beats *BlueBrony *Blue Note (aka Ponycide) *BluNoseReindeer *Bluu *Bolt the Super-Pony *Breakcore Pony *Brickface Productions *Brilliant Venture *BroeKai *BroniKoni *Bronyfied *BronyFX *BronyMike *Brony Militia *Br0racle *Brownie *BrownPony *Budzy *Buffalo Brony *Butterflight *Caden L Welborn *Caffeinated Pinkie *Caine *Calena *Callenby *Camsy34 *Canapplejack *CaptainFluffatun *CaptainWhirlwind *Caticaty *Carbon Maestro *Cats Millionaire *Cavalluccio *C.D.I. *Celestial Throne *Chain Algorithm *Chang31ing (aka Chees31egs ) *Charlie.EXE *Cherax Destructor (aka CxDr) *Chordcatcher *Chris Wöhrer *Cii *Circuitfry *CisumClassic *Claire Anne Carr *ClaviSound *Cloudbeat(aka Payyn, snake, Glaucophane, halveron, revaniri, cyliae, EBZ, nauxsu, støy, Lyricwind, Elmbu, midnight dynasty, ringmaster, gatekeeper) *Cloudcore(aka The Dark Cloud) *Coconeru *Coloriot *Colortwelve *Consort of Allegiance *Coltcrusher *CopyCat(aka MixMastaCopyCat, King Josiah, sleepyXTRA) *coRe-Ridor (aka ju.MP3/r) *Cosmic Kingdoms *Counterwise *Crashie Tunez *Crossover *Crusader! *CRUVOD *Crystal Slave *Crystarium *CyberHarley *Cynifree *Cyril the Wolf *D1SCORDANT *Dante Aurora *Dark Symphony *DAϟH(aka PoniPlague, Complete Disregard For Pony Life, fanta§y, Ponut Pulse) *Dash-N *Dauntless Dan *DaWillstanator *DΛWN *dBPony *Decibelle *Def Pon1 DJ *DEF-Pwny *Delfino* *DeloreandudeTommy *Del Rom *Delta Brony *∆•RYZ *Derpidety *DerpyCrash *Dethonator the Metal Brony *Dev the Robot *DezmoondPony *Dipi11 *Direct Current *DisCHORD *Ditherer *Ditzy *Divine Arcane *DivinumX *DJ Buckalot *DJ Endr3alm *DJ Fistbuck *Dj Gestap *Dj MATTY DEL *DJ Midli *DJ Ponyfield *Dj Shadow *DJ Soru *DJT *d.notive *Doofcake *Donn DeVore *Doodled *Doomwad765 *DoTheDaringDew *Draconequus(DYLZAL) *Drakonic *Dr Dissonance *DrDycer *Dreamchan *Dreamer *Drixale *Dr. R4MS *DSW *DUMB FABRIC *Dustykatt *dyedquartz *Dynamite Grizzly (formerly Bass Rabbit) *EA *Earfist *Echelon *Eclipsing Rainbows *eClypse *edmQuicksilver *eery *EHT *EileMonty *Einarx *eksoka *ElectroKaplosion *Elias Frost *Ellectronici *Elspongie *EM120X *EmberDash *EnergyTone (aka EnergyBrony) *Enermatrix *EnsionD *Enuxa *Equestria Electric Symphony Orchestra (EESO) *Equestrian Lord *ertrii *Eternum *Etherium Apex *Eurobeat Brony *Evening Star *Event HoriXZ0n *EverfreeLuna *Evgeniy Doctor *Exiark *ExplodingPonyToast *eXtaticus *F 109 *Facade of Ages (aka Facade, Façade) *Facexplodie *False Positive *fatcat44101 *Faulty *Faux Snyder *Feather *FelonOnBass *F3nning *FenPony *Feral FurE *Ferexes *Fidzu *FilledSilhoutte *Filly in the Box *Firehoof (Amy) *FireSpitter *Fiveskin *Flaedr *Flak *flankƨy *FLAOFEI (aka Colt Do Bad) *Flashing Lights *Flightless *FlightRush *Flittzy (aka ChickenSteve) *Flutterlover *Flutterpride *Flutterwhat *Foozogz *forcedemodo *Forest Rain *ForeverFreest *Forgiveness & Anguish *Fractex *Freewave *FritzyBeat *Frozen Night *FruityFusion *Futret *FWLR *GatoPaint *GaugeN *GeekBrony *General Mumble(aka Spott, Daemien, Genreal Mymbloe, Riikira, Ariah, Rotløs, Blueschist, 77p egg, Pupae, ◻, MUM-B1) *Ghelded Kultz *GhostXb *Glacier Frost *Glitchhog *Glitchling *GREMLiN (aka HOTWAXXX) *Greyfade *GROskAr *Gryfinz *Gryphon Rush *H8_Seed *Haardtek *HACKD *Harmtronic *Haymaker *Hay Tea *Heartsong (aka Cadenza Heartsong, Doctor Symphony) *Helius *Hirosashii *Homage McGee *Hoofy (formerly Brohoof Studios) *HVS *Hydra *HydroAmbience *Ibeabronyrapper *iblank2apples *iBringDaLULZ *Icky *Igna *IHazAPone *IKX *Illumnation *Illya Leonov *Ilysabeth *ImTheMoon *Indie Notes *Injustrial *InklingBear (aka fractilx, アイスベア, インクキツネ, H스��) *Inkwel *Insanity *Interrobang Pie(aka ıpı) *Intersekt *IPON3 *Iron Curtain *ischi vezon (aka LOVELY BOY STORY) *ISMBOFepicly *IvoryStrike *Jackie Lombardi *JackleApp *JackTHerbert *Jalmaan *Jasmin Dreasond *Jastrian *JayB *J Carlson *Jeff Burgess *Jeffthestrider *Jemztar *Joaftheloaf *John Doe (aka Wandering Artist) *John Kenza *JoinedTheHerd *Jokeblue *Jonny Music *JOSHH Music *JP Hyper *Jupiter Maroon *Jyc Row *Kadenza *Kakofonous A. Dischord *KaleKatz *Kat Vwj *Ken Ashcorp *Kenny Tweek (KENNY LIXOSO) *KevinOK *KILXYU(aka Mutilatedog, KILXYU H.S.P., A.I. Mortality, インクキツネ) *King Spooky Pickles *K3WRO *KLY LEE *Knife Pony *Knights of the Crystal Empire *Koron Korak *Koroshi-Ya *Korw *Kozmos *Kreühn Pöny *Kumquaticus *Kyoga *LaserPon3 *LavaLectrode *Lavender Harmony *Lazy Thursday *Le Soldat Pony *Lectro Dub *Legion *Lenich *Lesbian Man *Level None *LeWuut *lia;quo *Liam King *Light Assassin *Lightning Collector *Lily Stilson *L.M. *Lois Cook(aka Blind Hyena) *Lon3 *LoneBronyProductions *loophoof *Lorris *Loudsdale *Lovestruck Brony *Luck Rock *Lukarika *Luminn *Luna Jax *Lunar Beatz *Lunar Dance *Lunar Drift *LutariFan *Lyonize *M1DA$G0LD *M-47 *Mad Mars *Maudulator *MagnaDrake *Makkon *MandoPony *Mandrasigma *Mantlegen *MaoMao27 *mare of ectoplasm *Markarian *MathematicPony *Mathematicus (aka Mathie) *Matt Roberson (PinkiePieSwear) *Matthew Mosier *MC-Arch *McChippy *MC Fluttershy *MDC *Megaphoric *Mega PoNEO *MelodicPony *Melody Beats *Metajoker *MetalCorePony *Metapony *MG *Michael A. *Michael Pallante *µThunder *Michelle Creber *MicTheMicrophone *MiJyn *mikuma *MIM *Minty Love (formerly Bluee Mint) *Mischief Max *Mist Flare *MiuMiuChuu *MixiPony *Modern Bard *Mogul Dash *Mordecai Mapper (aka Project Mo)))rd, dj devil meatspin, Madoka Mapper, Mordecai Carthographer, Akuma, 心のこもった公園) *Morphmoon *Mr. A.M. *MrCrackles *MrMehster *Mrs. Batty Wings *Mush *Mutagen *Mycutiemarkisagun *MyLittleVisuals *Mylo the Kidd *MysteriousBronie *Mystery *N. Hollow *N4ghtwolf *N64Controller *Nameless Warning *Narflarg *Nargorra *Navy Brony *NeedsMoreFur *Neighsayer *NekoWolf *NeoN *Neon Lights *Neon Jalapeño *Nettohunden *Neu KatalYst *Neurotoksyn *NeverLastStanding *Nevermourn *NewPatrol *Nexaka *Nexgen *NextLevelDerp *NickyD *Nicolas Dominique *NightCrow *Nightmare Lyre *Night Symphony *Nightraxx (Roaring Rhythm) *Nikki Layne *NitroBrony *Noizepon *NotACleverPony *Note Wise *Notion *NoTrinity *Nowacking *Nymira *Ocean Melody *OhPonyBoy *OMNI *Onak-P *One Track Mind *One Wing *OrchestralDesign *Osoch *Outside The Day *Overkillius *Ozella *Paloris *Paspie *Peak Freak *PegasYs *PeKaNo(aka Gulloe, Oyama, Kxenath, DJ SPEEEEDPEK, GulloHack) *Pencil Eraser *PengWinBrony *Perfecta *PERNE (formerly Pernegyre, DarklyWarning) *Phileo *PhonicB∞m(aka .wavMangler, CosmicLatte, Dude Smoothie) *PhonyBrony *Phoxi(aka PVNK, Twiggy) *Pinkamena Party Crew *PinkaCreep *Pinkie Cake *Pinkie Guy *Piranhaplant *Pixel Heartz *Plum Creek Rhythm Section *PMVMusicStudios *PONE177 *PONE_NINE *Poni1Kenobi *PonyFireStone *Ponylution *Pony Music *Ponyphonic *Ponysphere *Ponytronic *PREY *PrinceWhateverer *Progressive Element *Proto_ssin *Protocat *Przewalski's Ponies *Psychedelic Brony *Ptepix *Pucherin *PURPLEFRIDGE *PVNK *PurpleRoselyn *Quadrivia *Quicksilver (aka idkQuicksilver) *QuietDuckMUSIC *r_chase(aka Sour Thumb, Mr. Schitz, Metamato, Koolant, Diinq, Jumpin' Manx, Swarp, Voidroa) *R3CTIFIER *R4VAGER *Rabies Bun *Radiarc *RadixMusic *Raging Rarity *RainbowCrash88 *RainbowDashie *RareRhyme *Rarity Advocate *Rathman *Redd Pony (aka Crystarium) *Renard *Replacer *respin *Rev897 *Reverb Brony *Rhyme Flow *ricardofr-200 *Riovelk *Risen *Rockin'Brony *RoomVR *Rossiboys *Royalpony *Rusty Thorsell *Ryan Pegasynth *Ryazan *Sable Symphony (formerly MetalPony) *Sam Quak Brony *SampleMousse (aka ABStURD) *SandJosieph *Sayonara Maxwell *sc.Dave!(aka davhors!, fafilulo., Dave!) *Schatz(aka 16194, qzqor, TAKARA, ﾤDJ ϮᖇɅＳｻﾡ␡2 - "THE REVENGE??") *sci (aka anosa) *Scorch *Scraton (P0N3) *Screams From Equestria *SDreamExplorerS *Secret Metal *Segments Of Life *Senntenial *Seven Ponies *Seventh Element *ShadTK *Shade Ponisinger *ShadyVox *ShalMusicFX *Shining Chord *ShinZm Music *ShobieShy *Shuffle Horse (aka VecodeX) *SHÜ77ERFLY *Sights Unseen *Silva Hound *Silver Note *Silver Paradox *SimGretina *Single Purpose *SkelePone *Skelter *Sky *SkyBolt *Sky Runner *SlightlyAmiss *Slitherkitty (formerly BronyMirage) *SLMR (aka Genius Incredible) *SlyphStorm *SMOR3S *So?ing Machine (aka Saltbearer) *SoaringFlight *SoGreatandPowerful *Solrac *Somasis *SongbirdChoir *Sonic Breakbeat *Sonic Rainboom *Sonic.z.Hooves (Kelvin C.H.Reverie) *Soren Ember *sound bandit *Soundnix *sp33dy-dash(aka lord of speed, Distorted Maniac, wessel, bakery) *Speedweaver *Spectra *Spikey Wikey(aka pon3) *Sprocket *SquareHead *Stablefree *Stallionslaughter *Starbourne *Starlight *StealingShad3Z *Steampowered Clock *SteelChords *Steven, A.D. *StormWolf *StrachAttack *StringStorm *Stripe x *SunnyB *Supersaw Hoover(aka Zovi, Mares, Whitehorse) *Suskii *ֆաǟɢɢ ɮʀօռɨɨ *Sweet Apple Hardcore Front *Swerve Keystyle *Swiftone *Swiftwind *Synthis *syzygy. *SzinThom *Takaki *TAPS *Tarby *Technickel Pony *TeiThePony *TempestShadow (has sadly passed) *Tempus *TenderFlutter *ThatMusicBrony *ThatRobChap *ThatSonofaMitch *The Beatle Bronies *TheClosetBrony *The Combine *The Cosine Pitchshifterz *TheDashDub *TheDumplingz *TheEpiPony *The Living Tombstone *The L-Train *The Lyde Octave *The Midnight Musician *TheMusicReborn *The Runner *The Seapony Orchestra *The Shake Ups In Ponyville *TheTaZe *TheWanderingKit *Thunder Dash *Thrasher *Thyrai *TIF *Toby Macarony *Tortur *Totalspark *ToXcMoon *TPressleyJ *Tridashie *trixieQxx *Trixent(aka Tripon) *Tsyolin *Turquoise Splash *TuXe *TwentyTen *Twiggy *Twitch *tworats *Ukon *UndreamedPanic *Unikorn *Unity Of Factors *Vaceslav(aka Francis Vace) *Vagahbond *Vanilla Twilight *Varia *Velvet R. Wings *Vencelian *Vinyl Love *Vinyl.rawr *VINXIS *VINYLZ *Violin Melody *Viricide Filly(aka Wissshhh, Vortrex of Crap) *Virus Ponies *Vladnuke *Vocal Score (aka VocalScorePony) *Vocoded_Glasses *VooDoo *voodoopony *Vortex of Crap *Vylet Pony *Wateя Hoяse *WeimTime *WHALEPAPERHAND *Whirly Tail *Whitehorse *White Water Black Sheep (aka ExoBassTrix, Xalpheon, Warmonger O) *Wind Wolf *WoodenToaster (aka Glaze) *Woody *WoodLore *Wootmaster *WRAY (aka Gluteus Maximus Equus) *Wubcake *x-bunwitch *xTheDubstepGirls *XXDarkShadow79XX * Yanamosuda (aka 弥奈モス田) *YourEnigma *zahqo *Zatslol *Zephysonas *Zizkil *zorg *Zythiria Category:Lists Category:Musicians Category:Fan music